1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate. In particular, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate for a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus.
2. Description of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a display substrate having switching elements driving pixel areas, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. The LCD apparatus displays an image according to light transmittance which changes according to voltages applied thereto.
An LCD apparatus having a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode has been developed for securing a wide viewing angle by arranging liquid crystal molecules into different directions using a patterned transparent electrode and forming a liquid crystal domain. The method for manufacturing the LCD apparatus having the PVA mode includes forming an opening portion through a pixel electrode of a lower substrate and forming an opening portion through a common electrode of an upper substrate. In addition, in assembling the upper and lower substrates, the pixel electrode having the opening portion and the common electrode having the opening portion should be accurately aligned with each other. However, achieving an ideal alignment in line with a designed structure is a difficult task.
The pixel electrode may be divided into two sub-electrodes and different voltages may be respectively applied to sub-electrodes to improve the side viewing angle of the LCD apparatus. For example, the side viewing angle of the LCD apparatus may be improved, when the pixel electrode includes a first sub-electrode to which a first voltage is applied and a second sub-electrode to which a second voltage higher than the first voltage is applied.
In the above example, two data lines are required for driving the LCD because the first voltage and the second voltage may be applied to one pixel. For pixels including n different colors, 2n data lines are required for applying the first voltage and the second voltage to each pixel. That is, the number of the data lines increases by at least two times the number of the data lines required for conventionally driving the pixels. The conventional structure for driving pixels typically has n data lines corresponding to n different colors for applying voltage to each pixel. Since the number of data driving chips required for driving the data lines within a limited area of the LCD apparatus is increased and the number of circuits electrically connected to the data lines and integrated on the LCD apparatus is increased, the design at a peripheral area surrounding a display area of the LCD apparatus may become complicated.